Ginger Snaps: The Possession
by MoonlightSonata13
Summary: After escaping Ghost, Brigitte travels to the Philippines to her eDate Gabi. But not only does Ghost want revenge, but Ginger wants back into a human body... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

GINGER SNAPS: THE POSESSION

By Caleb Tizon

INT.DARK ALLEY- NIGHT

A shadowy figure, which we can't really see, is walking through the icy weather.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)

It was our vow. To be together forever, no matter what the cost.

The figure turns her head and growls at laughter coming from behind her.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.) Cont.

Me and my sister. Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, put together forever.

We see a group of obnoxious teens, looking at the figure and laughing.

GIRL

God, you're uglier than we thought!

They begin to laugh, and the figure begins to walk towards them. We are slowly panning on in her face, which is getting clearer and clearer…

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)

My sister was out by sixteen. But I was left here, and only got small glimpses of my past with her, and our vow.

We finally see her face clearly, and we distinctly recognize this as BRIGITTE FITZGERALD, who has sharp teeth and red pupils. The teens scream as Brigitte holds up one sharp claw.

BRIGITTE (V.O.) Cont.

Together forever.

She slices it down and we CUT TO BLACK.

The credits and title card, all in orange, roll over the black screen as the Ginger Snaps theme plays.

CUT TO:

EXT.STREET- MORNING

Brigitte sits, huddled, in the freezing corner of another alley, reading a newspaper. We see the headline:

**ALICIA "GHOST" MITCHELL AT LARGE**

Brigitte looks down at the picture. We see GHOST, a small blonde girl, holding a leash and a shotgun, leaving her house. Brigitte sighs and throws it down. She stands up and wipes the snow off her clothes, then turns to face GINGER FITZGERALD, her redheaded sister.

GINGER

Good morning, Brigitte.

BRIGITTE

Ginger! Why aren't I completely turned? I don't get it, I should have been long ago…

GINGER

You shot that shit up, Brigitte. And you got addicted.

She laughs at Brigitte as Brigitte lowers her head.

GINGER

It fucked up your blood.

BRIGITTE

Go away… I don't want you here, now go away.

She turns around and covers her ears, but Ginger leans down to talk into her ear.

GINGER

And that little whore, Ghost. She's coming for you. You killed her grandmother, Brigitte!

BRIGITTE

Go away, please!

She starts to cry.

GINGER

You killed her grandmother, and then ran away. And you liked it, didn't you?

BRIGITTE

Please…

GINGER

It felt so good, correct?

BRIGITTE

Go…

GINGER

It felt so good you can just TASTE it…

BRIGITTE

AWAY!

She dashes around and we see that nobody is there. Brigitte lowers her hands and turns around, but she sees herself, four years younger, holding a dead Ginger on the ground.

BRIGITTE

NO!

She turns around and starts running, then slips and smashes face-first into a garbage can. She huddles into a corner, breathing heavily.

BRIGITTE

Please. Please stop, Ginger.

Ginger, all of a sudden there again, leans back down to Brigitte.

GINGER

Then we've gotta make peace.

BRIGITTE

What the fuck did I ever do to you?

Ginger laughs morbidly.

GINGER

Ah, I see. The complicated questions today. Um, let me see… You, killed me (?).

BRIGITTE

I had to, Ginger. You were going to k-

Ginger slaps her across the face, stunning and silencing her.

GINGER

No. I wasn't going to kill you.

BRIGITTE

Yes, you were. You had me pinned to the ground. You-

GINGER

I was protecting you.

BRIGITTE

I didn't need protection, Ginger. I didn't.

GINGER

But, of course you did.

BRIGITTE

From who?

GINGER

Yourself. You would have killed yourself, Brigitte. You were thinking about it. I was going to cripple you.

BRIGITTE

I wasn't going to kill myself.

GINGER

Oh, stop lying to yourself and pretending that you're not sick.

BRIGITTE

What?

GINGER

I can read your mind. Hehe.

She leans down and whispers into Brigitte's ear extremely quietly.

GINGER

I'm inside your mind.

She slightly licks Brigitte's ear, then swoops around and vanishes into a spinning cloud of fading black smoke. Brigitte sits, breathing heavily. She looks around, and Ginger is no longer there.

BRIGITTE

Why, Ginger?

She stands up and screams.

BRIGITTE

Why are you doing this to me!

No reply.

BRIGITTE

All right, then. You know what? Fine.

She throws her purse down hard.

BRIGITTE

Go to hell for all I care, if that's not where you already are. And just for the record, I would like to make peace with you.

Ginger stands before Brigitte once again. She holds up the bird skull necklace she is wearing and grins slightly.

GINGER

Out by sixteen, or dead in the scene.

BRIGITTE

(pause) What?

GINGER

Come die with me.

BRIGITTE

You're dead. And I'm past sixteen.

GINGER

If you want to be together forever, you will take that necklace and match it with mine. And we will go on an exploding journey of fun, fear, and love.

Brigitte looks down at her necklace and shakily picks it up. She hesitantly looks at the very eager Ginger and closes her eyes, quickly putting her necklace to Ginger's. Ginger smiles.

GINGER

All right. In order to be together, you will have to go through several boundaries. After the final one is met, you will know it, and we will be together. The way in which we end up together may not satisfy you completely. However, it is the only way.

BRIGITTE

Huh?

GINGER

Let it begin.

She disappears. Brigitte looks around and slowly picks up her purse and goes to walk around the alley's corner.

CUT TO:

EXT.SIDEWALK- MORNING

There are three men holding guns, looking at Brigitte. They gasp and Brigitte turns around to run.

BRIGITTE

Shit! Ghost found me.

She starts running and they aim their guns at her, shooting darts that all miss her.

CUT TO:

INT.ALLEY

Brigitte stands up against the wall.

GINGER (O.S.)

Where to go, where to go?

BRIGITTE

We don't have any family members outside Canada. Do we?

GINGER (O.S.)

No. But you do have a pen pal in the Philippines, don't you?

BRIGITTE

Oh my God, you're right! But-

GINGER (O.S.)

But what?

BRIGITTE

Where the heck am I supposed to get the money to fly out there?

Ginger walks up to Brigitte out from the shadows.

GINGER

Kill those men, take their guns, and sell them.

BRIGITTE

Are you kidding? That's not enough-

The men appear at the corner and look on at Ginger.

MAN 1

Who the hell are you?

GINGER

You want to know?

She swoops around into black smoke and the guys start coughing as Ginger vanishes, leaving behind the smog. They are clearing their way out of it until they find that Brigitte stands in front of them with her claws raised. She rips up MAN 1 and he screams and falls dead. MAN 2 points his gun at her and she slams it out of his hands. She kicks him in the face and grabs his head, breaking his neck. MAN 3 starts to run.

BRIGITTE

You stop right there!

Man 3 stops and slowly turns his terrified face towards her.

MAN 3

Ghost sent us, I swear.

BRIGITTE

And where did she get the money to hire you?

MAN 3

She got her grandmother's life savings and insurance.

BRIGITTE

Oh, crap. And who are you people? Werewolf hunters?

MAN 3

No. She just paid us a lot of money to go searching for you and showed us a picture of you. And said you now had sharp teeth or something.

BRIGITTE

Are there more?

MAN 3

If she finds out about those two being killed, she'll keep on sending them.

BRIGITTE

Shit. Give me your gun.

He drops the gun and kicks it over to Brigitte.

BRIGITTE

All your cash, too.

Man 3 drops his wallet from his pocket and kicks it over to Brigitte. She bends over, picks it up, and looks around in it.

BRIGITTE

You've only got 100?

MAN 3

Yeah.

BRIGITTE

Well, thanks anyway. Now run.

He begins running, terrified. Brigitte turns to the other two bodies.

CUT TO:

INT.ALLEY- AFTERNOON

Brigitte stands, flipping through the cash.

BRIGITTE

238. Not bad.

She turns to the guns, puts the cash in her pocket, and grabs the guns. Then she walks outside the alley.

CUT TO:

EXT.SIDEWALK- AFTERNOON

Brigitte stands above the road.

BRIGITTE

Tranquilizer guns, 200 dollars each.

CUT TO:

EXT.STREET- NIGHT

Brigitte runs over to the side of the road, where several cars are parked. She checks the first two, which are locked. The third one isn't. She jumps in and slams the door.

CUT TO:

INT.CAR- NIGHT

Brigitte reaches under the wheel, slices two wires with her claws, jams them together, starts the car, and drives away.

BRIGITTE

Ginger?

Ginger's face appears out of the shadows in the back seat.

GINGER

At your service, sis.

BRIGITTE

Where am I supposed to go from here? I can't just go straight to the Philippines, I need to contact Gabi.

GINGER

And visit Mom. We don't know what happened to her.

BRIGITTE

You mean, we have to go to back to Bailey Downs?

GINGER

Yes.

BRIGITTE

And find Mom? And Dad?

GINGER

Yes. I think you'll be surprised at what happened to Pamela.

BRIGITTE

What do you mean?

GINGER

I know what her fate was.

BRIGITTE

Just tell me, that way, I don't have to drive back there.

GINGER

Just do it.

She goes back into the back seat and is silent.

BRIGITTE

Ginger? Ginger? Fuck!

She slams down onto the wheel and sharply turns.

CUT TO:

INT.CAR- MORNING

Brigitte passes a sign that says "WELCOME TO BAILEY DOWNS". She pulls over at the library lot, stops the car, and gets out.

CUT TO:

INT.LIBRARY- MORNING

Brigitte goes over to the LIBRARIAN.

BRIGITTE

Hello. May I take a look at the newspaper area?

LIBRARIAN

Oh my Gosh, Brigitte Fitzgerald! Everyone thought you were dead! That your Mom killed you!

BRIGITTE

_Excuse me?_

LIBRARIAN

Oh, don't you know? Your mother was charged with killing you, Ginger, Sam, and Trina.

BRIGITTE

Holy crap.

She turns around and puts her hands over her face.

BRIGITTE

No, it can't be.

She turns around to the librarian again.

BRIGITTE

It's not true, that didn't happen.

LIBRARIAN

You don't mind me asking, but… how did you get those sharp teeth? Your sister was found the same-

BRIGITTE

Where is she?

LIBRARIAN

Your sister? Or your mother?

BRIGITTE

My mother.

LIBRARIAN

She's in a mental institution in California. The San Frinando Valley, I believe.

BRIGITTE

What about my father?

LIBRARIAN

He still lives in your old house. It's run down, and it's been abandoned, but he just lingers there in the shadows. He has never left, as far as this town knows.

Brigitte turns around and runs out the door.

CUT TO:

INT.CAR- MORNING

Brigitte is driving.

BRIGITTE

Ginger?

Ginger sits up in the back as if she were sleeping and stretches her arms.

GINGER

Yes?

BRIGITTE

Dad still lives in our old house.

Ginger smiles.

GINGER

I know. I've visited him too, just to taunt him.

BRIGITTE

(pause) How can you be so cold-hearted?

GINGER

Hehe.

She lies back down and goes silent.

BRIGITTE

Ah!

She sharply slams the car into the parking lot of her old house and we see that it is completely run-down. It looks as if it's been abandoned for thirty years.

BRIGITTE

Oh my God.

She runs out of the car.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Brigitte slowly comes through the door and closes it behind her. The house has about a foot of pieces of wood and debris beneath her. She steps through it and into the hallway.

CUT TO:

INT.HALLWAY- MORNING

Brigitte slowly creeps into the hallway, towards her parents' old room, and opens it very slowly. When she looks in, she gasps and puts her hands over her mouth in horror.

CUT TO:

INT.BEDROOM- MORNING

The room is very dark, creaking, with dirt and debris floating around. The Fitzgerald father, RICHARD, sits with scars all over his wrists, on the bed. He is extremely dirty and scarred up. His facial hair covers almost his entire face, and his clothes are extremely tattered. Brigitte rushes up to him beside the bed and kneels down, crying.

BRIGITTE

Dad! Dad! Oh my God!

She hugs him and he turns to her slowly.

RICHARD

Go away.

BRIGITTE

What?

RICHARD

You're not real. You're only in my head. Just like Ginger…

BRIGITTE

No. I'm real. I'm here.

RICHARD

NO!

He slams the bedside table so hard that it flies hard into a wall and the house begins hugely creaking. Debris begins falling all over the place from the ceiling. Brigitte begins breathing hard and fast, frantically looking around. We see a tear choke its way out of her eye as she leans down and hugs her father again.

BRIGITTE

Before we die, I would like you to know- that I am real. And I'm here to tell you that it's not your fault.

We see a tear come from Richard's eye, also, and he hugs her back.

RICHARD

Oh, Brigitte.

CUT TO:

EXT.FRONT YARD- MORNING

The house crashes down hard, falling in pieces, with dust and debris falling everywhere. Finally, it settles. It is nothing but a pile of wood and dirt now. As the dust lowers, a piece of wood in the middle begins to slowly quaver. Slowly, a clawed arm pops out, and Brigitte claws her way out of the pile. She is breathing heavily, with her face caked in blood and tears. She stands up, gasping in pain, and turns to look at the house.

BRIGITTE

Finally, this family can rest.

She turns to the car, and Ginger is standing in front of it with her arms crossed.

GINGER

You killed Dad, Brigitte. Tsk, tsk, tsk…

BRIGITTE

No I didn't, Ginger. And you know that!

GINGER

I know. I'm just joshing you, God!

She laughs and turns around, then steps into the car and closes the door. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the cops rush up to Brigitte and handcuff her.

COP 1

You are under arrest for the theft of this car.

BRIGITTE

What?

COP 1

You heard me.

Brigitte screams and yanks her wrists apart, breaking the handcuffs in half. The COP screams and holds up a gun to Brigitte.

COP

Freeze!

BRIGITTE

No way.

COP

FREEZE!

BRIGITTE

You have no idea how much I regret having to do this.

She growls and claws the guys face off, then grabs his gun so fast that the other four cops don't have time for a reaction. Brigitte shoots two of them in the knees, and they fall. Brigitte runs around to the other side of the car. The other cops shoot, but all of a sudden, Ginger steps out of the car and stands, looking sexier than ever, in front of the car. The cops are distracted by this and Brigitte shoots at them, killing them all. She jumps into the car and drives off fast.

CUT TO:

INT.CAR- MORNING

Brigitte is gasping in shock, and Ginger crawls from the back of the car and into the front seat. She puts on her seat belt.

GINGER

Safety first.

Brigitte ignores her humor and she breathes heavily.

GINGER

Do you have the slightest idea how rude it was to leave me in the middle of the road and drive off like that?

BRIGITTE

Our father was just killed, Ginger. Doesn't that mean anything to you? At all?

GINGER

Why stress about it?

She sighs, leans her head back, and closes her eyes.

GINGER

He's dead. I'm dead. I can see him any time I want, I'm just here to help you out a little bit until we can be together.

BRIGITTE

So what do you want me to do, fucking kill myself?

Ginger laughs.

GINGER

Of course not, Silly!

She opens her eyes.

GINGER

That wouldn't be very nice.

BRIGITTE

Well, I can't see Dad again.

GINGER

Oh, come off it.

She sits up with a dead-serious look on her face and turns her head to Brigitte.

GINGER

I want to know something very badly.

BRIGITTE

And what might that be?

GINGER

I would like to know why you haven't asked me how much greener the grass on my side is.

BRIGITTE

I don't care.

GINGER

All right.

BRIGITTE

We have to go see Pamela now. I want to know why she took credit for what we did.

GINGER

You should know.

BRIGITTE

Huh?

GINGER

(sarcastic) Because she loves us, loves us so very much, and she mustn't let anything happen to her little princesses.

BRIGITTE

Look, go away. You're dead, I would like some alone time.

Ginger makes a sarcastic laugh.

GINGER

Fine then. But I'll be back.

She jumps into the back seat. Brigitte wipes her face and lets out a quiet sob.

BRIGITTE

Ginger?

Ginger sits up and gives an annoyed sigh.

GINGER

Yeeees?

BRIGITTE

I don't want to see Pamela.

GINGER

Why not?

BRIGITTE

This whole thing is crazy. I just don't want to see her, there's no point. I know what happened to her.

GINGER

I want to see her.

BRIGITTE

But you can see her any time you want. Come on, this is just dragging me down. I gotta go to the Philippines until I figure out what to do. The longer I put myself in a public and known place, the closer Ghost gets to me.

GINGER

Well… Ghost can't be THAT bad, can she?

BRIGITTE

I don't know, really! I mean, it was really weird! She locked me in the cellar-

FLASH TO:

INT.HALLWAY- NIGHT

Ghost shoves Brigitte's head down into the cellar and slams the door.

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

Then she waited until the next day when her grandmother came home-

CUT TO:

INT.HALLWAY- MORNING

Ghost wheels her grandmother, BARBARA, in a wheelchair and bound in gauze, into the hallway. Then she unlocks the cellar, slams it open, and pushes the wheelchair down into the hole.

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

She put her grandma in the cellar with me-

BACK TO:

INT.CAR- MORNING

BRIGITTE

And I killed her.

GINGER

And if you're so concerned about being a killer, why did you kill her grandmother?

BRIGITTE

I don't know. It's like… something took over me. It was almost as if I was a puppet on strings or something.

GINGER

I know. It starts that way, doesn't it? But then, it becomes your own will. You WANT it.

BRIGITTE

Please, Ginger- I don't want to hear it.

GINGER (Cont.)

And then, nothing takes over your body. You just go right ahead and do it yourself, and you like it.

BRIGITTE

SHUT UP!

GINGER

The longer you stay in this body, the more you succumb to your desires.

BRIGITTE

Ginger, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm having a tough time with this already. And with you always here pestering me lately, why would I want to be with you together forever?

GINGER

We will be together. But it will give us both a break. And it's not nearly what you're expecting.

BRIGITTE

Oh, yeah?

GINGER

Yeah.

She vanishes into the shadows. Brigitte sits in silence for a few seconds. Then she sharply pulls over and gets out of the car.

CUT TO:

EXT.LAWN- MORNING

Brigitte is walking towards a hotel, looking as if she's in a dreamy state. She opens the front door and goes in.

CUT TO:

INT.LOBBY- MORNING

Brigitte stands at the counter, where there is a skinny, beautiful black woman behind it, PARSKY.

PARSKY

May I help you?

BRIGITTE

Yes, please. I would like a room. A one-bedroom.

PARSKY

If you don't mind me asking… what happened to you? You look like you've been under a falling house. And your teeth…!

BRIGITTE

Please. I WAS under a falling house. And I have sharp teeth because I'm a werewolf. Okay?

PARSKY

Uh… okay, sure.

BRIGITTE

Thank you.

Parsky puts a key card into Brigitte's hand. Brigitte looks at the bug 235 on it. She smiles wearily and walks down to the hallway.

PARSKY (to herself)

A werewolf?

CUT TO:

INT.HALLWAY- MORNING

Brigitte opens up her door and goes in.

CUT TO:

INT.ROOM 235- MORNING

Brigitte closes the door, puts the key card into her pocket, and turns around. This is a beautiful room with a queen-sized bed and even a piano. She sits at the piano and starts playing Moonlight Sonata, but then stops. She slowly turns around to her purse and pulls out a photo album. When she looks in, it is a family portrait of her, Ginger, Richard, and PAMELA. She puts her finger on the faces of Ginger, Richard, and Pamela.

BRIGITTE

I'm alone in this world, now.

She lets out a sob and falls onto the floor.

BRIGITTE

Alone…

She lies down, crying hysterically but quietly. We pan out a little bit to see Ghost looking at her through the window. She is pointing her gun through, and shoots right into Brigitte's leg. Brigitte screams loud, and turns around to Ghost. Ghost cocks the gun again and points, fires, and misses. Brigitte runs into the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT.BATHROOM- MORNING

We hear another bullet crash. Brigitte looks around and sees the bathtub, and gets an idea. She bends down, grabs it, we hear another fire, Brigitte yanks a gigantic piece of the tub off, turns around, and runs out the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT.ROOM- MORNING

Brigitte screams as loud as she can and throws the tub piece with all of her might. There is a crash and a huge scream, then silence. Brigitte slowly opens her eyes. The window is completely gone, on the floor there are tiny bits of glass. And out the window, Ghost lies on the ground. Brigitte slowly walks over and climbs out the window.

CUT TO:

EXT.LOT- MORNING

Brigitte approaches Ghost and picks up the gun. She throws it through the window.

BRIGITTE

Ghost?

No answer. Brigitte slaps her and her eyes open in shock.

BRIGITTE

Ghost.

GHOST

She fired and missed, and the beast laughed with all her glory.

BRIGITTE

I'm not going to let you go this time, okay? I'm sorry.

GHOST

She says bold lies through her fanged teeth.

BRIGITTE

She isn't lying. She is going to kill you.

GHOST

Stop talking in the third-person. It's annoying.

Brigitte growls and punches Ghost in the leg hard enough to sprain it. Ghost screams in pain and her face distorts into an utterly terrified expression.

GHOST

I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

BRIGITTE

Stay right there.

She stands up and looks down at her leg where she was shot. It's totally healed. She turns around and reaches through the window until she gets the shotgun she is looking for. When she turns back around, Ghost is crying. She doesn't care. She kneels next to Ghost, cocks the gun, and puts the barrel right to Ghost's head. Ghost screams and pulls a knife out of her pocket, stabbing Brigitte in the stomach. Brigitte gasps in pain as Ghost begins crawling away. Brigitte pulls the knife out and looks down. Her stomach regenerates. Brigitte looks back up and sees the Ghost is climbing into her car. Brigitte stands up and throws the knife at Ghost. She misses and hit's the car's wheel.

GHOST

Noooooo!

She jumps in the car, slams the door, and starts driving away, despite the near-flat tire. Brigitte runs and catches up with her, leaping onto the top.

CUT TO:

INT.CAR- MORNING

Ghost is screaming. She looks up, hearing the noise on the roof of the car. She starts looking in the glove compartment. But all of a sudden, Brigitte reaches through the window and grabs the wheel. Ghost screams as Brigitte yanks the wheel and the car right off course. Brigitte jumps off as Ghost screams.

CUT TO:

EXT.ROAD- MORNING

Brigitte lands on her back. She looks up as Ghost's car smashes into a tree and the back explodes. The car begins to burn. Brigitte coughs and stands up, coughing. Ginger walks up to Brigitte out of nowhere.

GINGER

I guess she's not feelin' too hot, is she?

Brigitte turns around to swing at Ginger, but Ginger's gone. Brigitte coughs again and walks back to the hotel lot.

CUT TO:

EXT.ROAD- MORNING

Brigitte is running, holding her purse in one hand.

CUT TO:

INT.DITCH- MORNING

Brigitte lies down and closes her eyes to sleep. Ginger lies down next to her.

GINGER

Why are you sleeping at a time like this? You don't have the time!

BRIGITTE

Look, I haven't slept in about three days, not since I escaped from Ghost. I need my rest. Then I'm gonna wash up and fly over to Gabi.

GINGER

And why waste time?

BRIGITTE

I just told you.

GINGER

Out.

She stands up and we see her zoom into the sky with her finger pointed up. Brigitte slightly moves her head, but continues to sleep.

CUT TO:

EXT.DITCH- DAWN

Brigitte opens her eyes. Ginger is standing, looking down at her.

BRIGITTE

Ginger, how long have I slept?

GINGER

All through the day.

BRIGITTE

Hasn't anyone seen me?

GINGER

Yep. And they laughed, too.

BRIGITTE

Shit.

She stands up and stretches, then brushes the dirt off her.

BRIGITTE

Where can I bathe?

GINGER

Hm… a bathroom, maybe?

BRIGITTE

Go away.

Ginger rolls her eyes and drops into the ditch, disappearing behind the grass. Brigitte looks around until she sees a hose in someone's front yard.

CUT TO:

EXT.FRONT YARD- DAWN

Brigitte is bathing herself beneath the water, getting rid of all the dust, blood, tears, dirt, and everything else.

CUT TO:

INT.MALL- MORNING

Brigitte, now all dry, is checking out some clothes. She finds a black dress.

CUT TO:

INT.AIRPORT- MORNING

Brigitte walks in, completely dressed up in a beautiful black dress and looking beautiful as ever, despite her sharp teeth and deeply red eyes. She is holding a suitcase in her hand, a purse over her arm. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of plastic dentures. She slips them over her own teeth and walks over to the counter, handing over a few bills.

CUT TO:

INT.AIRPLANE- MORNING

The airplane is flying. Brigitte is lying her head back, her eyes closed, and a small smile on her face. For the first time in her life, things are going her way, and she is fine. No enemies, no worries. Ginger walks over and sits next to her, putting on her seatbelt. She looks over at Brigitte.

GINGER

Are you smiling?

BRIGITTE

No. Just enjoying the beautiful day. Things aren't as bleak anymore.

GINGER

Are you kidding? I'm sure you're wanted everywhere!

BRIGITTE

No. Nobody has my name, except for Happier Times. And there are many Brigitte Fitzgeralds out there, I'm sure!

GINGER

Well, I see what you mean. But what about us, Brigitte? We're not supposed to be happy.

BRIGITTE

There is no us, Ginger.

GINGER

Excuse me?

BRIGITTE

You're dead. You just visit me. And you visit me too much.

GINGER

What about together forever?

BRIGITTE

Sisters can be together forever, but I'm sure they get little breaks in between.

GINGER

That's what normal sisters do.

BRIGITTE

Look, I'm in my twenties now. I'm not some isolated teenager, and things are going really great for me. I don't have to worry about my little secret, nobody really has to find out. I've kept it under control.

GINGER

So you're saying you're normal? And you don't need me?

BRIGITTE

I want to be with you, Ginger. But you're with me all the time anyway. And as far as being normal, I'm not normal. But why do I have to be completely different, either? Can't I just be me?

GINGER

Whatever. But I assure you that you still need me.

BRIGITTE

You're with me all the time. And by the way, what do you mean when you say that we'll be together forever?

GINGER

Well, there was a bit of a rift in my plan, so now I have to change course.

BRIGITTE

Huh?

GINGER

Let's put it this way- my host died, so now I have to come up with another way through.

BRIGITTE

Are you talking about demonic possession?

GINGER

Actually, I am.

BRIGITTE

Are you kidding?

GINGER

I planned to possess Ghost, because she was with you. She was like my replacement. My temporary one. I planned to possess her, then surprise you with it a year later.

BRIGITTE

Holy shit. Oh! And now she's dead, so you have to find another way. I'm so sorry, Ginger.

She hugs Ginger.

GINGER

It will take about a year, like I said. They'll try an exorcism, probably succeed. But once they get the actual demon part out, my human side will stay in, and I'll take over. I was going to do that to Ghost, so now I'll need another person.

BRIGITTE

But you planned to destroy an innocent girl in doing this!

GINGER

She was better off. I swear, that bitch is crazy!

BRIGITTE

So, when you attempt a possession, it may take a year?

GINGER

It most likely will. So you'll get the break you've been wanting. How many more hours, anyway?

BRIGITTE

Thirteen.

GINGER

Oh, crap.

The seat absorbs her. Brigitte sits with her eyes closed.

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

Well, at least my life will be better now. I will finally get my happy ending.

LITTLE BOY (O.S.)

Hey, weirdo!

Brigitte opens her eyes and looks at a little boy, MATTHEW.

MATTHEW

Why were you talking to yourself about demons and stuff?

BRIGITTE

Little boy?

MATTHEW

Yeah?

Brigitte takes out her dentures, bares her teeth, lights up her eyes and ROARS. Matthew screams and runs. Brigitte smiles and puts her dentures back in, then goes back to sleep.

CUT TO:

EXT.PHILIPPINE AIRPORT- NIGHT

Brigitte walks through the doorway, holding her purse and suitcase. She looks very tired. She walks over to the payphone and picks it up, dialing a number. There is an answer.

GABI (O.S.)

Hello?

BRIGITTE

Hoy, Gabi. Kamusta ka (How are you)?

GABI (O.S.)

Familiar voice… Brigitte ka ba (Are you Brigitte)?

BRIGITTE

Uu (Yeah).

GABI (O.S.)

Oh, Brigitte! I thought namantay ka, anong ginagawa mo mag usap sa'akin (I thought you died, what are you doing talking to me)?

BRIGITTE

Hindi ko namatay (I'm not dead). I'm still alive. I went missing, and I've been through a whole lot of shit, but I'm here in one piece now.

GABI (O.S.)

Mabuti yan (That's great)! So, where are you calling from?

BRIGITTE

Airport, here sa (in) Philippines.

GABI (O.S.)

Talaga (Really)? Aye, that is great! Should I COME PICK YOU UP?

BRIGITTE

Please, do so. I'm in desperate need for a place to stay.

GABI (O.S.)

Surprising naman (Just surprising), but that is fine! You can stay with me at my apartment for as long as you need to get resituated.

BRIGITTE

Alright. I'll be waiting in-

She turns around and looks at a restaurant, then turns back to the phone.

BRIGITTE (Cont.)

-"Dino's Pizza".

GABI (O.S.)

O-sige po (okay), be right there!

He hangs up. Brigitte turns around and heads into the airport.

CUT TO:

INT.DINO'S PIZZA- NIGHT

Brigitte is sitting at a table, drinking coffee. Ginger comes and sits next to her.

GINGER

Is he hot?

BRIGITTE

Shut up. He's helping me out.

GINGER

I never knew you could speak Filapineeze.

BRIGITTE

That's Filipino.

GINGER

Whatever, Ma'am. So, can I stay at his house too?

BRIGITTE

I doubt he'll even notice you're there- except when you make your grand appearances.

GINGER

I'll try not to. I wouldn't want to scare the poor boy aw-

GABI (O.S.)

Brigitte!

Brigitte turns around and we see GABI, a twenty-something looking Filipino guy, very scrawny. Brigitte laughs and jumps up and hugs him.

GABI

So, gusto mo lang stay sa ang bahay ko (you wanna stay at my place)? Bakit po (why)?

BRIGITTE

I'm trying to get away from Canada. I'm wanted.

GABI

What did you do there?

BRIGITTE

Actually, wala naman (just nothing). It was my sister.

She points to Ginger. Gabi shakes Ginger's hand.

GABI

Hoy, pare! Anong pangalan mo?

Ginger looks at Brigitte.

BRIGITTE

He wants to know your name.

GABI

Why don't I just speak in English?

Ginger laughs sarcastically.

GINGER

That would be fine.

GABI

So, what is your name?

GINGER

My name's Ginger.

GABI

Ooh… I like that name. It is a good spice, too.

He laughs.

GINGER

I can't stay very long.

GABI

Why not?

GINGER

Because I'm a ghost.

Gabi laughs and turns to Brigitte.

GABI

She's funny!

He turns back around and Ginger is gone. He opens his eyes wide.

BRIGITTE

Boy, do I have a long story to tell you. And you probably won't believe one word. I know I wouldn't.

CUT TO:

INT.APARTMENT- NIGHT

Gabi and Brigitte step in, and Gabi turns on the lights.

GABI

I know it's not much, but-

BRIGITTE

No, it looks comfy. Just what I want.

GABI

Haha. Salamat po (thanks). If this is your type of house, then have at it!

They sit down at the coffee table.

GABI

So, um…

BRIGITTE

Why did my sister say she's a ghost and then disappear that way?

GABI

Yeah.

BRIGITTE

Long story. And it has something to do with why I'm missing and on the run. Actually, it's almost the whole thing…

GABI

So what happened?

BRIGITTE

Hm.. Where to begin? Okay. Me and my sister have lived for a very long time.

GABI

What do you mean? You are two years younger than I am.

BRIGITTE

No, I mean we lived back in the late 1700's.

GABI

(pause) Hahahahaha. What are you taking?

BRIGITTE

No, I'm serious. Well, my sister was bitten by a wolf. We at the time didn't know what it was, because we didn't hear of things like that back then. Well, when we were about sixteen, Ginger- that's my sister- she killed our parents. Or, she thought she did. She pushed them into an icy river. Then, we went to a trading post and Ginger was bitten by a wolf. She began to change.

GABI

Like, aswang?

BRIGITTE

No. Aswang and werewolf aren't alike.

GABI

Oh, okay. Go on.

BRIGITTE

She began liking blood, and looking a little bit different. I was destined to kill her, but I made a huge mistake- I didn't. And so we left the fort and we tried to kill ourselves. We jumped into that same river that our parents were in.

GABI

Whoa.

BRIGITTE

No kidding. Well, anyway, a few centuries go by and we wake up in a laboratory, and we were found frozen with our parents. It was really weird. They took the werewolf DNA out of my sister and began to test it, then placed our entire family into a military base where we were found- Bailey Downs, known to us as Fort Bailey in our time. And nobody knew.

GABI

Anong dahil ng parents mo (What about your parents)? They didn't know who had killed them?

BRIGITTE

Ginger had sneaked up on them and pushed them in. Well, what followed was crazy. About a year later, you see, that wolf escaped from the lab and tracked down me and my sister. It bit her and she began to transform again. By now, we both knew that it was a werewolf, after we had been experienced in movies and that sort of thing. Well, to make a long story short, I stabbed her because she tried to kill me, started shooting up a drug that delayed the transformation-

GABI

Wait, you're infected?

BRIGITTE

I infected myself with her blood.

GABI

Wow.

BRIGITTE

Well, I delayed the transformation until I got caught by a rehab center and was kept away from it. But shooting it up so much prevented me from fully transforming, ever. And some girl named Ghost, possessed by my sister, locked me in a basement, though I didn't know it was her at the time. And I escaped with my sister's ghost, and then Ghost came after me and I killed her. And now we're here.

GABI

Proof.

BRIGITTE

Ano ba (what)?

GABI

Gusto ko lang proof (I want proof).

Brigitte removes her dentures and Gabi gasps.

BRIGITTE

Feel them.

Gabi puts a finger on one of her fangs and pulls back fast.

GABI

They're real!

BRIGITTE

I know.

She replaces her fake teeth.

BRIGITTE

More proof, just look at my eyes for Heaven's sakes.

GABI

Oh, I just noticed! Red ba ito (It's red).

BRIGITTE

I know. Subtle, thank God.

GABI

So, where's your sister? And what is your plan?

BRIGITTE

Well, I can call my sister any time I want, and my plan is to get her into a real body so that we can be together forever, like we vowed.

GABI

I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much. If there's anything I can do, please tell me.

BRIGITTE

You're letting me stay here with you, that's more than enough.

GABI

Walang anoman (no problem). Let's see Ginger.

BRIGITTE

Ginger, come here.

Ginger walks out of the shadowy kitchen and Gabi gasps. Ginger smiles evily and comes to sit at the table.

GINGER

Hey, Gabi, you're kinda cute.

GABI

Uh.. Thanks. You too.

GINGER

I know.

She laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder.

GINGER

Is it true that in Asia, every name has a meaning?

GABI

Not really. Mine does, though.

GINGER

What does it mean?

GABI

"Night".

GINGER

I like that. It's a sexy name.

Gabi is obviously embarrassed. Ginger laughs.

GINGER

Oh, calm down. I'm just shitting you, for Christ's sake.

GABI

Oh, okay. That makes more sense.

GINGER

Once I'm in a human body, maybe we can go out some time. Go for a cup of coffee, eat some Filipino food, some stuff like that.

GABI

Sounds good to me.

GINGER

Then it's a date. Oh, and Brigitte?

BRIGITTE

Yeah?

GINGER

I have a surprise for you.

BRIGITTE

What?

GINGER

Ghost is still alive. So now, I just need to-

BRIGITTE

Wait, that body's still alive?

GINGER

Yep. In a coma, but alive. I just need to wait until she wakes up, then possess her, then come here.

BRIGITTE

But how are you going to get yourself all the way here?

GINGER

I dunno. I'll become a hooker or something.

BRIGITTE

I'm serious.

GINGER

Yeah, you have a point there.

She scratches her chin in thought.

GINGER

Do you mind a year without me to bother you?

BRIGITTE

God, what a blessing.

GINGER

See ya, doll.

She's about to walk into the kitchen.

BRIGITTE

Be sure to pick someone unhappy. With no family.

GINGER

I will.

She smiles and vanishes into the shadows. Gabi smiles.

GABI

Feisty, she is.

BRIGITTE

I'm surprised.

GABI

Dahil ano ba (about what)?

BRIGITTE

That you're not more surprised. Now that you know about werewolves and ghosts and demons and things like that.

GABI

Here in Philippines, we're VERY superstitious. Nothing like this surprising.

BRIGITTE

So, what's aswang?

GABI

Filipino demon. Female that rips her bottom half off and flies into the air on only her top half.

BRIGITTE

Creepy. Do they exist?

GABI

Probably.

BRIGITTE

And how do you kill it?

GABI

Ketchup or garlic.

Brigitte laughs.

BRIGITTE

That's an interesting story. What's the cure?

GABI

There is none. It is not a virus, it is a species. A…

BRIGITTE

Race?

GABI

Yeah.

BRIGITTE

Do you believe in them?

GABI

Before, I sorta believe in it, sorta not. Now, after knowing about these other things…

BRIGITTE

You believe in them?

GABI

Not quite. But I definitely won't out-rule them. I think it exists.

BRIGITTE

I know what you mean. Long ago, I would have never suspected that there were things like demons and werewolves here in real life. But I found out I was wrong real quick.

GABI

What about you being frozen like that?

BRIGITTE

What about it?

GABI

Didn't you feel it?

BRIGITTE

No. I was unconscious. There were no feelings of any kind.

GABI

Do you think you're the only ones to have ever been found frozen like that?

BRIGITTE

Probably not. Cavemen, people like that.

GABI

Aye, noko naman (Oh, Lord)! How strange!

BRIGITTE

I know. It's really not too different nowadays, other than cars, and electricity. It's not too hard to adapt too, especially for children.

GABI

How old were you?

BRIGITTE

I was fourteen.

GABI

Ah. Sounds scary.

BRIGITTE

I know.

They sit in silence for a few seconds.

GABI

Aren't you tired?

BRIGITTE

A little bit. I slept on the plane.

GABI

How was the flight?

BRIGITTE

It was great. Plenty of space, not too crowded.

GABI

Mabuti yan (that's good).

BRIGITTE

Where is your girlfriend?

GABI

Oh, gosh. We broke up about two years ago!

BRIGITTE

Sorry to hear that.

GABI

No, I did the breaking up. What a psycho! She had her period, and when she did, she started, like freaking out. She would try to bite me during kissing.

BRIGITTE

Holy shit.

GABI

Ano ba (what)?

BRIGITTE

I think she was a lycanthrope.

GABI

Lyca what?

BRIGITTE

A werewolf!

GABI

No, I doubt it.

BRIGITTE

Why?

GABI

Because after I broke up with her, she got married.

BRIGITTE

So you think she was just mad because of her period?

GABI

Most likely.

BRIGITTE

Too bad. I wanted to know if she'd found a cure. But things are going really great for me lately, despite the fact that I'm infected.

GABI

Anong sinabi mo (what did you say)?

BRIGITTE

Well, I was shooting up monkshood, which stopped my full transformation. That's why I was left with simply a razor mouth, some red eyes, claws, and a slightly wolfen face.

GABI

You mean that you don't have urges to kill?

BRIGITTE

I do. But it's easy to resist them. I've decided to accept this since the only way out is suicide. And I'm stronger than that. And now that I've accepted that there is no cure and that I am fine without the benefit of a cure, I am able to repel this and stay normal, almost, just with slight disguise.

She points to her teeth and Gabi nods.

BRIGITTE

This is probably the closest thing there is to being a cure. You know, being slightly human with a small secret that can't be cured.

GABI

What about sex?

BRIGITTE

Huh?

GABI

What if you infect someone through sex?

BRIGITTE

My sister did that once. Big mistake. He nearly killed me, and I killed him in return a couple of days ago.

GABI

Aye…

BRIGITTE

Well, I guess I'll just have to have protected sex for the rest of my life.

GABI

Or…

BRIGITTE

Or what?

GABI

If they're willing, you can infect them and give them the monkshood to prevent it.

BRIGITTE

No. I refuse to infect somebody.

GABI

Why?

BRIGITTE

It's like a curse. Nobody would want it, I assure you of that.

GABI

But you just said that-

BRIGITTE

Everyone thinks differently. They may decide they want to fully transform. They may try to commit suicide. And if they leave me, then they may have to do the same thing, therefore spreading it around the world… I can't have that.

GABI

So, now that you're finished with all of this, where's the conflict?

BRIGITTE

I'm glad that, for once in my life, there is no conflict.

The door slams open. They turn around and we see that Ghost is standing there, breathing heavily.

BRIGITTE

Ginger?

GHOST

No! Stop thinking about her, she's dead! I'm your sister now!

BRIGITTE

I thought you were in a coma, back in Vancouver!

GHOST

No! I'm not. Not at all. But obviously, you want your sister more than-

BRIGITTE

How did you get here? What's going on? What about Ginger?

GHOST

Shut up. There is no Ginger now. I thought we were friends. Sisters…

BRIGITTE

What are you talking about? How'd you fake your coma and get here?

GHOST

It was easy. Burn someone and put them in the car, then follow you wherever you were going and sneak my way into the baggage compartment.

BRIGITTE

Why are you after me?

GHOST

Because I thought we were friends, but you spit in my face! And you nearly get me killed, took my life… I don't think so!

She holds up her shotgun and shoots Brigitte in the stomach. Brigitte flies across the room and hits the wall, presumably dead.

GABI

Hindi po (no)!

He runs over to Brigitte and Ghost shoots him in the back. He falls, dying. Brigitte, regenerated, jumps up utterly infuriated.

BRIGITTE

I was sorry, but I just fucking hate you now!

She screams loud and crouches down on all fours. Ghost screams as Brigitte dashes towards her extremely fast. She turns to run, but is pinned against the wall. Brigitte looks into her face as she is crying hysterically, staring blankly in the face of death and fearing it.

BRIGITTE

If there was no way to help my friend, then I would kill you right now. Fortunately, he can be saved. Unfortunately, I have to spread the curse.

GHOST

Please, don't kill me.

Brigitte roars and throws her gun from her across the room. Ghost screams and Brigitte releases her. She jumps to her feat, shaking.

GHOST

Thank you, oh, thank you!

Brigitte punches her in the face. Hard. She flies out the door and against the road. Brigitte turns around and runs up to Gabi's lifeless but breathing corpse. She pulls a knife off the kitchen counter and slices her hand open. Then she does the same to him. He opens his eyes as she grasps his hand, mixing their blood.

GABI

I… I could kiss you.

BRIGITTE

Don't do that. We're siblings now.

GABI

So now, I'm like you?

BRIGITTE

It was the only way to save you.

GABI

How will I stay in-between, like you?

BRIGITTE

The monkshood. I have some left with me.

GABI

O-sige.

He looks down and we see that he is no longer bleeding. He looks up in shock, his eyes wide. He smiles affectionately.

GABI

Before your blood spreads all through me, may I kiss you?

BRIGITTE

Hm… maybe.

They lock lips, eyes closed, and begin to use some tongue, for about seven seconds. Then they open their eyes and stop.

GABI

I think your blood just gut pumped a lot more through me.

Brigitte laughs.

BRIGITTE

Which love organ?

GABI

Both.

Brigitte smiles and stands up.

BRIGITTE

You'd better change clothes. Your shirt's ripped.

He slowly stands up and walks into the hallway. Brigitte's expression quickly turns dark and she turns around and picks up the shotgun, then cocks it. She comes up to the doorway and sneaks up on the right side of the door, gun ready. Then, she quickly runs outside.

CUT TO:

EXT.FRONT LAWN- NIGHT

Ghost is holding an axe. She swings and hits Brigitte straight in the chest. Brigitte screams.

BRIGITTE

NOOOOOO!

She fires blindly and flies back into the house. She quickly leaps up and throws the axe from her, landing it into a tree. She cocks the gun and continues to pursue Ghost. We see that Ghost's leg is almost gone, and she is lying in shock on her back, attempting to crawl away while keeping her eyes fixed on Brigitte. Brigitte is furious.

BRIGITTE

I'm sorry that I don't want to be a fucking zoo animal!

GHOST

Wait-

BRIGITTE

I think you're a hypocrite!

GHOST

I'm-

BRIGITTE

So you know what?

GHOST

B-

Brigitte fires down.

CUT TO BLACK:

OPEN ON:

INT.BASEMENT- NIGHT

There is only one light. Ghost is thrown down and the door is locked. We see that both of her legs are gone, but the stumps where they once were are completely healed. We zoom in on her hand. It has a swollen cut, which is slowly regenerating.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte and Gabi are sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, and talking.

GABI

So she's now infected?

BRIGITTE

Uu (yes). I'm punishing her.

GABI

But why did she come after you again?

BRIGITTE

She felt she needed to keep me as her pet.

GABI

So what are you going to do with her? Leave her the way she is? Infected?

BRIGITTE

No, of course not.

GABI

What will you do?

BRIGITTE

Well, she's going to eventually fully transform. I'll shoot her once she does.

GABI

So, is this the end of the story?

BRIGITTE

Not quite. It won't be over until she's dead, my name is different, and Ginger is in a human body. But at least I'm closer. At least I'll get my happy ending. And about aswang- are there, like… more than one kind?

GABI

Um… yeah. Like basically a flying girl- like someone possessed.

BRIGITTE

So, my sister is going to be an aswang for about a year?

GABI

Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way. But like I said, there are different kinds. Like one that eats pregnant women's baby.

BRIGITTE

Ew, gross!

GABI

Here in the Philippines, we eat food like balut.

BRIGITTE

Balut?

GABI

Wait here.

He gets up and goes in the kitchen, then comes back with an egg. Brigitte takes it from him and cracks the top. It is full of liquid. She drinks it and peels off the shell, and we see the yellow yolk part and the white placenta part. She eats that, but underneath is a blood-covered fetus of a duck. She swallows it whole with no problem, then wipes her hands.

BRIGITTE

Salamat po, masarap yan (thanks, that was good).

GABI

You actually like it? That's a first!

Brigitte wipes the blood from her mouth and licks it off her hand. Gabi jumps in revolsion.

BRIGITTE

Oh, sorry.

She laughs hard.

BRIGITTE

Soon enough, you'll like the taste of blood, too.

GABI

I- I will?

BRIGITTE

Here.

She takes a knife and slices her wrist open, then dashes the blood onto the table.

BRIGITTE

Taste it.

GABI

I think I'll pass.

BRIGITTE

Not for long.

Gabi smiles. We pan over slowly to the cellar, where we can now hear Ghost's cries.

CUT TO:

INT.CELLAR- NIGHT

Ghost is sitting, curled in a fetal position, with her mouth wide open. She is crying and screaming.

GHOST

Someone, help me! Brigitte, please! I'm sorry! Can you hear me? Brigitte!

She lets out a bloodcurdling scream and we see her teeth grow into fangs. The cellar door opens and Brigitte walks in. She kneels down next to Ghost and Ghost whimpers.

BRIGITTE

I'm sorry I have to do this.

Ghost flips over and sits on her knees in front of Brigitte, her hands on Brigitte's shoulders.

GHOST

You don't have to! You don't!

BRIGITTE

You tried your revenge. You failed. Now I have to try mine.

GHOST

I'm sorry, please! Let me out, I'm begging!

BRIGITTE

I would if I didn't think this would teach you a lesson.

GHOST

I swear, if I die, then I'll come back and possess you!

BRIGITTE

Then we'll just have to make sure you don't die then. I'll have to take your arms, too.

GHOST

NO! I won't escape, and I won't kill myself! Just let me go, please!

BRIGITTE

You're infected, Ghost. I can't do that. I have to kill you.

GHOST

No, you don't!

BRIGITTE

If I let you go, you'll spread the infection.

GHOST

But I just told you, I'll come back for you.

BRIGITTE

I guess you don't know voodoo, do you?

GHOST

W-What?

BRIGITTE

Voodoo. Me and my sister used to practice it all the time. I can protect myself and anyone else I want to. From you coming back.

GHOST

But why?

BRIGITTE

Why what?

GHOST

Why go through all of this just for revenge?

BRIGITTE

It's not revenge! It's keeping the virus in check.

GHOST

But you've infected Gabi!

BRIGITTE

He and I have an understanding. I can prevent his full transformation early on, just as what I did to myself. And I can tame the killing instinct out of him- somewhat. Not completely.

GHOST

Can't you do the same for me?

BRIGITTE

No.

GHOST

And can I ask you one question? Before I kill you?

BRIGITTE

Go ahead.

GHOST

How do you kill a werewolf? You all regenerate?

BRIGITTE

I'm not sure, but I think you have to hit the heart. That's what I did to Ginger.

GHOST

And why are you telling me this?

BRIGITTE

Because you fucking asked! Why else?

GHOST

Just because…

BRIGITTE

I could kill you right now.

She shoves Ghost off hard. Ghost hits a wall, screaming in pain. Brigitte stands up and tears Ginger's necklace off Ghost's neck.

BRIGITTE

You took this from me. This belongs to Ginger!

GHOST

I _am _Ginger.

BRIGITTE

No, you're a cheap imitation!

GHOST

No!

BRIGITTE

You were a temporary replacement.

GHOST

No, I am your sister!

BRIGITTE

No. And I'm putting my foot down on this one. You may not have been bad, but you sure did turn bad!

GHOST

What do you mean?

Brigitte sits with her mouth wide open, then stands up and walks up the stairs.

GHOST

Brigitte! I need to know!

Brigitte exits and slams the door.

GHOST

I need to know if I'm really your sister!

No reply.

GHOST

BRIGITTE!

She cries out and lies down, pathetically banging the walls. But she looks up and we see that she is looking at an air vent. Ghost gasps.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte pulls a small needle out of her necklace. She hands it to Gabi.

BRIGITTE

This is a monkshood dose that I have left. You'll have to boil it up and shoot it yourself for a little while, until you immunize to it and it stunts the transformation.

GABI

So, do I stick it in my arm or what?

BRIGITTE

Wait a second.

She stands up and grabs a knife from the nearby table, then jabs it into his knee. He gasps in shock, then looks up at Brigitte as she removes the knife and drops it to the floor.

GABI

Aray! What did you do that for?

BRIGITTE

To test your healing. You'll be completely healed in about three hours. Now.

GABI

No what?

BRIGITTE

Jab the needle into the vein in your arm.

Gabi closes his eyes and slowly pushes the needle in.

BRIGITTE

One, two, three, PULL!

He pulls it out and drops it to the floor, then puts his hand over it.

GABI

Aray, may sakit yan (ouch, that hurt)!

BRIGITTE

I know. Just stay here for a second.

She picks up the knife off the floor and walks over to the table, where she drops it onto the surface. Then she turns around to Gabi.

BRIGITTE

In a few days, I'm gonna go to the witness protection program to get ultimate protection. Then, I'm gonna have to find a way to work at the church and do all I can to weaken the upcoming exorcism.

GABI

Are you sure Ginger is going to be able to pull something like that? A possession, I mean.

BRIGITTE

She is strong. She is a very strong spirit, strong enough to reveal herself to others. So I'm sure she can do this.

GABI

So, this whole story, which has been going on for over 200 years, is finally coming to a clean close?

BRIGITTE

Yes. And once my sister is here, we'll get her name changed, give her a little makeover, give her that necklace, mix blood, stunt her transformation, and we'll be done.

GABI

Funny how things perfectly work out this way, huh?

BRIGITTE

Yeah.

GABI

And what about Spirito?

BRIGITTE

What, you mean Ghost? She'll be trapped in there for a while, and I can kill her when she becomes a threat. But since she has no legs, she'll be a minimal threat at most.

GABI

Do you think anyone heard the gunshots?

BRIGITTE

Probably not. I shot out the phone line, they probably think it's just that. They'll come fix it tomorrow, I'm sure.

GABI

So there's basically no conflict here?

BRIGITTE

Yes, there is. I need to look for a religion job tomorrow. Then I need to go confirm my "murder", and then actually go to school.

GABI

Where will you get the money?

BRIGITTE

I dunno. But I'm sure I can. I can get it from the government. The base that woke me up and placed me in Bailey Downs.

GABI

You mean that they can pay for it?

BRIGITTE

Sure. They paid for my high school. They wished to keep me alive in order to do further testing. They probably think I'm dead, but I can still go to them for help. A huge revelation that I survived. And that I'll die if they don't pay it off. Everything should be just fine…

CUT TO:

INT.BASEMENT- NIGHT

Ghost is climbing a bookshelf, leading her up to the vents. She is about halfway up.


	2. Chapter 2

GHOST

Just... two... more... steps...

She reaches up with a clawed hand.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

BRIGITTE

And at least now I have that annoying little girl out of my life.

GABI

This is working out beautifully.

BRIGITTE

Uu (yeah). I no longer have to worry about all of those obstacles.

GABI

And how will Ginger end up in the same church that you work in?

BRIGITTE

I'm not sure. But I think if she can just channel me...

GABI

Do you think she can?

BRIGITTE

She's a very strong spirit, stronger that I'll ever be. I doubt my will could keep me here.

GABI

You never know.

BRIGITTE

So, what do you want to do now? I'm getting tired and I need something to make me wake up.

Gabi slowly reaches up and slightly touches Brigitte on the face. She has a blank expression. He attempts to be smooth and slowly sit forward to kiss her, but she grabs him around the neck and slams her mouth into his. They fall back onto the couch.

CUT TO:

INT.CELLAR- NIGHT

Ghost falls back down onto her back. Her ears perk up as she hears lips smacking from upstairs. She gasps and reaches back up to the shelves.

GHOST

No!

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte and Gabi are making out on the sofa.

GABI

We're siblings.

BRIGITTE

Shut up.

She tears at his hair.

CUT TO:

INT.CELLAR- NIGHT

Ghost claws at the air vent and tears the front off of it. She slams her arm into it.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte reaches over and slams a glass off the table, shattering it on the hardwood floor.

CUT TO:

INT.CELLAR- NIGHT

Ghost leaps into the air vent.

CUT TO:

INT.AIR VENT- NIGHT

Ghost is angrily climbing swiftly through the vents. There is a howl from in the house. Ghost turns around as she hears it and scowls.

GHOST

I'm gonna kill you!

She punches a hole into the side of the vent.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

The ceiling slightly shakes in the left corner and dust falls. There is a growl from one of the vents. Brigitte covers Gabi's mouth with one hand and they stop kissing for a second. She sniffs and stands up.

BRIGITTE

She's there.

GABI

Who?

BRIGITTE

Ghost. Stay right here.

She grabs up the shotgun off the table and cocks it. She begins to charge over to the wall.

GHOST (O.S.)

NO, PLEASE!

Brigitte points towards the area where Ghost is and shoots a humongous hole into it. There is a stifled scream and a drip of blood begins to ooze down the side of the wall. There is some silence, until a pair of red eyes flashes inside the darkness and a slightly-wolfen Ghost leaps down onto Brigitte. Brigitte punches her and slaps her across the face, angry. Ghost flies off and hits the wall. Brigitte stands up, points the gun, and shoots Ghost in the chest. Ghost gasps and grabs her chest. Brigitte kicks her into the face, sending a slew of sharp teeth across the wooden floor. Brigitte smacks her in the nose, breaking it. Ghost cries loudly.

GHOST

Pl-

Brigitte kung-fu chops her in the top of the head and she grabs it, screaming. Blood splashes out of her mouth and nose. Brigitte grabs her by the throat and hurls her hard into a wall, throwing her straight out into the back yard. Brigitte runs through the hole. Gabi runs out after her.

BRIGITTE (O.S.)

Stop, baby. I got it under control!

GABI

Are you sure?

We hear Ghost scream and Gabi winces in slightly sympathetic pain.

GABI

O-cge (okay).

He walks away.

CUT TO:

EXT.BACK YARD- NIGHT

Brigitte punches Ghost in the stomach and she spits up, falling down. Brigitte stomps down on her back and she shouts.

GHOST

Please! I lo-

BRIGITTE

Shut up!

She claws at Ghost's hair.

BRIGITTE

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

She grabs a huge lock of hair and yanks back, breaking Ghost's neck. She gasps in shock.

BRIGITTE

Oh my God! What have I done?

GABI (O.S.)

What? How come she's quiet?

Brigitte turns around to where Gabi was calling her.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte slowly walks in as if she's in a daze. She is completely splattered from head to toe in dark, sticky blood.

GABI

Brigitte? What have you done?

BRIGITTE

I don't know.

She begins to cry and falls to her knees.

BRIGITTE

I don't know!

She sobs loudly and falls onto her front, writhing and screaming.

BRIGITTE

No! I haven't done anything! No, no!

She lets out horrified scream after horrified scream. Gabi runs towards her, shaking her by the back of the shoulder.

GABI

Brigitte! Brigitte, it's okay!

BRIGITTE

No!

GABI

She was going to kill you!

BRIGITTE

She couldn't have, she was an innocent little girl! She couldn't even walk!

She gasps and covers her mouth, then vomits onto the floor. Gabi is standing with wide eyes.

GABI

You were planning to kill her anyway, though, right?

BRIGITTE

It was supposed to be quick. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I don't have any excuse for this, other than the fact that I wanted to kill her! And I liked it!

GABI

No. You can't let yourself think that! You can't even let that be a possibility!

BRIGITTE

But it IS a possibility! Don't you see? I just killed a girl, and I enjoyed it! Every second, every little blow of my hand, every little tiny feeling of sharp teeth jabbing into my knuckles...

She gags again and covers her mouth again.

GABI

It's okay. We'll just bury her. It's alright.

BRIGITTE

Please, go away. You shouldn't help me. Look at your house, it's ruined.

GABI

We can fix that! It's easy, I built the house anyway!

There is no reply, only soft sobs. He reaches down and touches her shoulder, but she throws it off of her.

BRIGITTE (whisper)

Don't touch me! Everything I touch turns to shit.

Gabi looks thoroughly concerned, but he slowly walks away. We PAN OUT on Brigitte crying on the floor.

FADE TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NEXT MORNING

Brigitte is asleep. She slowly opens her fluttering eyes and wipes some of the dried blood off her face. Her eyes are extremely swollen. She sits up and looks at Gabi, who is hammering wooden boards into the hole on the ceiling.

BRIGITTE

W-where's Ghost?

GABI

I buried her. In the forest.

BRIGITTE

Gabi?

He turns around and faces her.

GABI

Yes?

BRIGITTE

I'm so sorry about this.

Gabi smiles affectionately.

GABI

It's okay, as long as you help me fix the mess you made. Take a bath, and I'll bring you to buy some new clothes when you're done. And... we need to get you a haircut. Then we'll come back here and finish the mess. O-sige po (okay)?

Brigitte smiles wearily.

BRIGITTE

That sounds nice.

She stands up and stretches.


	3. Chapter 3

CUT TO:

INT.BATHROOM- MORNING

Brigitte is removing all of her clothing. Underneath, she is wearing a bloody pair of bra and panties. She looks in the mirror at all of the blood, caked against her face and torso. Depressing music begins to play as she carelessly scratches the dried blood off and it falls to the floor in hunks. The water is running in the bath.

CUT TO:

INT.BATHROOM- MORNING

Brigitte is sitting in the tub, but we can't see anything. She is sitting in a fetal position while washing the blood from her face and hair.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- MORNING

She walks in wrapped in a towel. Gabi has finished fixing half of the hole on the wall. He turns around and glances at Brigitte, smiling.

BRIGITTE

Um, can I borrow a temporary pair of clothes?

GABI

Opo (yes). Sa ang drawer ko na sila (they're in my drawer).

BRIGITTE

Salamat po (thank you).

She bows and turns around through the hallway. Gabi continues to work.

CUT TO:

INT.STORE- MORNING

Brigitte and Gabi are walking through the clothes store, Brigitte dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, all of which are FAR too big for her.

GABI

What will we do after this?

BRIGITTE

I gotta go look for a job. I need a church job.

GABI

Haha. How will you contact the military to get the money for college?

BRIGITTE

I need to send an email to them. They'll then wire the money to me, and I'll be good to go.

GABI

So how long will it take to get out of college?

BRIGITTE

Um... probably about four years.

GABI

Wow. You mean that you need four years for this?

BRIGITTE

Yeah. I seriously hope Ginger hasn't already started the process.

Ginger walks up behind her and grabs the cart from her.

GINGER

Ginger here.

BRIGITTE

Ghost found me.

GINGER

She what?

BRIGITTE

I had to kill her. She's dead, and buried in the back.

GINGER

Nice.

BRIGITTE

Ginger!

GINGER

What? It's not my fault that you've succumbed to the will of the beast.

BRIGITTE

Shut up. Now, onto the biggest matter at hand-

GINGER

-my host?

BRIGITTE

Yeah.

GINGER

Well, I found a homeless girl named ShayShay. She is about twelve years old. Extremely unhappy. Malnourished, beaten, and everything.

BRIGITTE

Well, it should take about four years. How do you think we solve this?

GINGER

Well, since I picked a homeless person, there won't even be an exorcism. But I believe that we would want one, and, well- you know what I mean.

BRIGITTE

What?

GINGER

Come on, haven't you seen The Exorcist? She was a freak!

GABI

What's The Exorcist?

BRIGITTE

Here in the Philippines, there's a movie like it- Sanib.

GABI

Oh, I know what you're talking about.

BRIGITTE

Yeah.

GINGER

So... you have to find someone to do the exorcism on her, but make sure to minimize it as much as you can. You can't let them finish it. Okay?

BRIGITTE

Okay.

GINGER

No, I'm serious. If they exorcise me, I'll be straight to Hell and my spirit won't even be able to visit you anymore.

BRIGITTE

All right. How do we get the little girl?

GINGER

I'll show you to her.

BRIGITTE

Okay. Let me get my clothes first, get dressed, let Gabi finish the house.

GINGER

House?

BRIGITTE

I totally demolished the living room fighting Ghost.

GINGER

Who's my sister?

BRIGITTE

It's not funny. I killed her.

GINGER

That little bitch deserved it!

BRIGITTE

Shut up!

GINGER (sigh)

Whatever.

She walks away, but then pokes her head back into the frame.

GINGER

But you better call back on me when you're ready.

BRIGITTE

Okay!

Ginger scowls and walks back out of frame.

BRIGITTE (to Gabi)

She can be so annoying sometimes.

GABI

I can tell.

BRIGITTE

But one thing is seriously troubling me.

GABI

Ano ba yan (what's that)?

BRIGITTE

I don't think I can bring myself to violate this little girl and have her possessed. It just doesn't seem right.

GABI

Well, vengeful spirits come back as aswang. Or at least, some old women think so.

BRIGITTE

Old women?

GABI

The elders.

BRIGITTE

Oh.

She laughs.

GABI

So superstitious!

BRIGITTE

Sounds like it. But wait- I thought you said that possessed women sound like aswang.

GABI

No, you said that. I just said they are kind of similar. Manananggal/ aswang is a dead spirit that comes back as a ghoul. You better hope that ShayShay doesn't decide to come back!

BRIGITTE

I thought the elders were the ones superstitious!

GABI

You can never be too careful.

Brigitte laughs, but Gabi has a stubbornly dead-serious expression on his face.

BRIGITTE

Haha, sorry about that.

GABI

It's alright. If that girl is taken over, I'm serious- hope she doesn't want her body back, or she can probably possess the body just as well as Ginger can.

BRIGITTE

Don't worry about it, I promise. Makanig sa'akin (listen to me).

She kisses him on the cheek and they walk up to the check-up counter.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Gabi sits on the couch, waiting. Brigitte walks in with another slender, black dress, this one backless and strapless. He smiles.

GABI

Maligayang ka ba (you're beautiful)!

BRIGITTE

Salamat po (thank you). Have you taken your dosage of monkshood today?

GABI

Oops.

He holds out his hand. Brigitte pulls another tiny needle out of her skull necklace and throws it towards him, hitting directly into his vein. He winces, then pulls it out after five seconds.

BRIGITTE

Mabuti yun (that's good).

She walks up to him and takes the needle out of his hand, then throws it in the garbage. She looks outside and smiles.

GABI

What?

BRIGITTE

You and me are related now. You need your very own necklace.

She runs up to the open window and leaps out, landing on a tree limb.

CUT TO:

EXT.TREE LIMB- MORNING

Brigitte grabs a bird nearby and shoves it into her mouth.

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- MORNING

Brigitte crawls through and onto the sofa next to Gabi. She spits out a bird skeleton. Gabi laughs.

BRIGITTE

Now, we'll clean it off, put a hole through it, load it with monkshood pins, string it, separate it from the torso... and you'll be good to go.

GABI

Masarap (sounds good).

They kiss again, but before they get very far, Brigitte pulls away.

BRIGITTE

We better finish this living room.

GABI

O-cge.

They stand up and walk over to the hammers, nails, and boards.

CUT TO:

EXT.SIDEWALK- NIGHT

Brigitte and Gabi are walking along the sidewalk, eating ice cream.

BRIGITTE

So, have you grown a tail yet?

GABI

Nope. I have a stub, though. Is that what that is?

BRIGITTE

Yep. I've got one.

GABI

Haha. Should I cut it off?

BRIGITTE

Ginger tried that on-

GINGER (O.S.)

Damn, it's late!

Brigitte rolls her eyes and turns around. Ginger is standing with her hands on her hips.

GINGER

You've been ignoring me lately, how come you didn't call me a few hours ago like I told you to?

BRIGITTE

Sorry. What with the cleaning, fixing, making out, I just haven't had the time the past day or so.

GINGER

Very funny.

BRIGITTE

So, you got the girl?

GINGER

Nope.

BRIGITTE

By the way...

GINGER

Don't whimp out now!

BRIGITTE

What?

GINGER

You don't want that little girl to be possessed, do you? To give up her soul for us?

BRIGITTE

Well...

GINGER

Listen to me. That little girl is not happy. In fact, we'll be doing her a favor.

BRIGITTE

It still just doesn't sound like the right thing to do.

GABI

I agree.

GINGER

Shut up.

BRIGITTE

You shut up!

GINGER

No, you shut the hell up!

They start screaming and pointing at each other.

GABI

Please, please, stop!

They silence and look at him.

GABI

Why don't you just stay the way you are? You've appeared so often that-

GINGER

Oh my God, this is soooooo stupid, with all the rifts in this plan. First I'm supposed to possess Ghost. She "dies". Then she comes back alive, and gets killed. Then I can't have the exorcism, so I've gotta get Bea here to do it herself or find someone who will. Am I some kind of fucking wind-up doll? No! What the hell do you think this is, a game!

GABI

Uh.. well...

GINGER

Well, I'm sick of stupid games. After all that I've been through, I'm not gonna stop at being some gas that takes a form and wanders around when my name is called, I don't do that shit. I was innocent when I was bitten, now the whole world owes me. No more joking around, here! I'm getting into this body, nobody is stopping me, I'm gonna give you the address, and you're gonna go there in two weeks so you can stop the demonization. Understand?

She hands a card to Brigitte, snaps her fingers, and vanishes into black smoke. Brigitte looks at the card.

BRIGITTE

Pangpahalan Drive, right alley.

GABI

Wow, that's not very far from the house!

BRIGITTE

I can't believe this. With all of my bad fucking luck, I wouldn't doubt it if an aswang came to kill us all.

GABI

Don't think that way. That's very silly, and if you think you have bad luck, you have it!

BRIGITTE

I know, but I just can't help thinking that God doesn't want me to be happy. Maybe there is no God. I just don't know, but I know that I want to get this ending soon, and I mean soon!

GABI

It's okay. Once Ginger is here, you will have a full circle.

BRIGITTE

But I feel that something else will go wrong. Something else! A few days ago, things were going so great. Smooth as heck. Until Ghost showed up. And now I'm back in Hell, and the bad luck will, most likely, keep on coming...

CUT TO:

INT.LIVING ROOM- NIGHT


	4. Chapter 4

Gabi opens the door to the darkened house and lets Brigitte walk in. Then she switches on the light and he comes in and closes the door. Brigitte removes her jacket and sits on the couch, then Gabi sits next to her.

BRIGITTE

Shit, this plan is completely inhumane!

GABI

It's dangerous, too.

Brigitte worriedly puts her face in her hands.

BRIGITTE

I can't believe this is happening. I can't even do anything about it, she's completely taking control, and she's dead!

GABI

Just calm down. Everything will hopefully work out fine.

BRIGITTE

I know, but...

She takes off her hands and faces him.

BRIGITTE

What if it doesn't?

GABI

What?

BRIGITTE

I mean, there's a huge chance it won't work. If the switch really does work, what if she comes back for revenge? Plus, this entire plan is just so terrible! It's just not right!

GABI

I understand what you mean. It'll all be okay.

He hugs her.

BRIGITTE

I'm just so worried, you know?

GABI

I know.

BRIGITTE

If this doesn't work, then my happy ending won't be coming any time soon, and I'll be in Hell. I am in Hell right now.

GABI

You're not in Hell, I'm here.

BRIGITTE (whisper)

I know, but don't you get it? I feel like I dragged you down with me!

GABI

No, no! Don't think that!

He grabs her head.

GABI (Cont.)

You can't think that way, you can't!

BRIGITTE

Why not? It's true!

GABI

No, it's not true. It's a lie. Don't listen to the demon that is teeling you this.

BRIGITTE

I can't help it! I mean, I'm wondering if this is all being synchronized! What if I'm not real? What if my problem's not real, my anguish? What if this is all just a fucking snowglobe monitored by a higher power?

GABI

You mean like God?

BRIGITTE

No, I don't believe in God.

GABI

What about Satan?

BRIGITTE

No, nothing like that! I mean, like, a human or group of people...

GABI

But, what would be the purpose behind this?

BRIGITTE

I don't know, but I do know that I feel like something's not right. There's just something off, don't you see that?

GABI

What do you mean?

BRIGITTE

I was born in the 1700's, frozen, and now I'm a werewolf? With strangely bad luck? With a ghost sister? Something's really, really wrong here!

GABI

I don't think this. I think that other things exist out there, not just humans who are born, lead painstakingly monotonous lives, then die. That's the part that's inconceivable, that's the part that's not right!

BRIGITTE

I don't think you know what I'm saying, here.

GABI

Please explain.

BRIGITTE

Oh, how do I explain?

She lies her head back and closes her eyes.

BRIGITTE

The military, I believe, is behind this. Because they left out an extremely important detail that I have always wondered about- I was infected all of those years ago, and Ginger was disinfected, or at least that's what they told us. But that's not what they told me, and that's what's so wrong. I was infected when I killed myself! But I hadn't gotten far enough in the transformation for them to tell, and this is a huge hole. I was cured, without them explaining why.

GABI

Pambihira yan (that's strange)..

BRIGITTE

Yeah, no kidding. This isn't ordinary. Something is controlling this, something that-

There is the sound of a scream. Brigitte and Gabi exchange looks and jump off the couch.

CUT TO:

EXT.ALLEY- NIGHT

They run up to an OLD MAN, screaming in horror at ShayShay. SHAYSHAY is a very bruised little girl, with a bloody lip. She is very tiny, and she has a blank look on her face. Brigitte's face freezes in utter terror as she sees what the scream was about. Ginger is lurking behind ShayShay in the darkness, with a hand on her shoulder. She grins with her sharp teeth and leans down, then a huge dark cloud engulfs them both, leaving no vision of what is going on.

OLD MAN

HINDI!

He runs to the cloud and touches it, but it sends an electric volt through him and hurls him away, unconcsious. All of a sudden, the smoke clears, and ShayShay is sitting with a smile. Unnatural, considering how unhappy she was. Ginger is standing behind her. We ZOOM IN on Brigitte's ear as Ginger's mouth leans down to whisper...

GINGER

Let it begin.

CUT TO:


	5. Chapter 5

Brigitte and Gabi approach her. She is being held down by her father.

SHAYSHAY

Leave me alone!

BRIGITTE

Ginger.

ShayShay just now notices her and looks up. She hisses.

BRIGITTE

Speak normally, Ginger.

GINGER

SSSSSSS!

BRIGITTE

Ginger!

ShayShay begins speaking in the Ginger voice.

SHAYSHAY

Brigitte!

BRIGITTE

We have to get you out of here. We need to let a small part stay.

SHAYSHAY

Brigitte, you seem different!

She sniffs.

SHAYSHAY

You _smell_ different…

BRIGITTE

Maybe it's the fact that I'm pregnant.

SHAYSHAY

Aw, how sweet is that! My little sister pregnant!

Brigitte holds up a crucifix and ShayShay laughs. She begins to speak in Pamela's voice.

SHAYSHAY

Dear, now what have I told you about sex?

BRIGITTE

M-Mom?

ShayShay cackles and throws her father from her. Brigitte throws the crucifix in her face and turns to run with Gabi, but ShayShay grabs her by the hair and shoves her into a wall.

SHAYSHAY

I can smell it, you know… your fear. And the baby.

BRIGITTE

Ginger…

SHAYSHAY

You can't stop it. It's like the curse. It will keep growing and growing and growing.

BRIGITTE

Don't hurt my baby…!

SHAYSHAY

Soon, you'll be cursed with a whole new level of fear.

BRIGITTE

Ginger..!

SHAYSHAY

But I can save you.

BRIGITTE

No!

She turns around and punches ShayShay in the face, knocking her out. She looks down.

CUT TO:

INT.CHURCH- MORNING

Gabi and Brigitte carry ShayShay up to the priest and he looks down at ShayShay.

BRIGITTE

She needs to be saved.

He slowly looks back up in awe.

CUT TO:

INT.HOUSE- NIGHT

ShayShay is lying on the couch, a cover over her. Gabi and Brigitte are talking.

GABI

She is looking an awful lot like Ginger.

BRIGITTE

She is Ginger. She's not ShayShay anymore.

GABI

So what do you think happened to ShayShay?

BRIGITTE

She may come back, she may not.

GABI

Be careful.

BRIGITTE

Of what?

GABI

The legends say that some aswang come to eat babies.

BRIGITTE

Oh, that's just some legend.

GABI

I thought so too.

BRIGITTE

Thought? Before what?

GABI

Before I had a run-in with one.

BRIGITTE

And you actually think it was real?

GABI

Of course! I _saw_ it.

BRIGITTE

Oh, so you're saying that one may just fly through this window right now?

GABI

No. But it may happen in a few years. Anything is possible.

They remain silent for a few seconds. We pan through the window, then back to Brigitte and Gabi.

GABI

And what do you think will happen to Ginger? Will it make her die?

BRIGITTE

It'll make her sleep. Until she's ready. How long, I don't know…

All of a sudden, two men in white lab coats rush in and grab Ginger, then Gabi, then Brigitte.

MAN 1

We have to contain it!

BRIGITTE

What's going on?

MAN 2

Be careful!

The three of them are hauled out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT.LAWN- NIGHT

They are shoved into the back of the truck, Ginger still unconscious. The doors of the white van are shut hard.

CUT TO:

INT.INTERVIEW ROOM- NIGHT

Brigitte is sitting strapped to a chair. She opens up her eyes. An aging man, LEON, is sitting before her.

BRIGITTE

Where the fuck am I? Where's Gabi, where's Ginger? My baby better not be hurt! What do you think you're-

LEON

Please, please calm down. We will explain this to you.

BRIGITTE

What the hell!

LEON

You wandered into our base, a few years ago.

Brigitte stops. She gasps.

BRIGITTE

W-What?

LEON

A long time ago, you and your sister walked into one of our experiments after trying to kill your parents. You wandered on our experiment to see how different people will react to different time periods. You were infected with one of our bio-weapons.

BRIGITTE

W-w…

She closes her eyes, soaking it all in.

BRIGITTE

Is- is there a cure?

LEON

Well, at first we placed you onto another military base and cured you and your sister, not telling you. We wanted a reaction for this.

BRIGITTE

Oh my God. You people have been behind this whole thing?

Leon nods morbidly.

LEON

Afraid so.

BRIGITTE

And have you been behind this whole possession thing?

LEON

Of course not. Possession has been a common matter and still is.

BRIGITTE

And what was the point, huh?

LEON

Evaluate.

BRIGITTE

What was the point!

LEON

I don't think you want to know just yet.

BRIGITTE

Yes, I do! Why haven't I been experimented on, wh-

LEON

You have been. You've been tracked. And now you can build a superior race.

BRIGITTE

Excuse me?

LEON

Now, you can build a race stronger than mankind ever was.

BRIGITTE

Was? What are you talking about?

LEON

Mankind has been destroyed. We got you the minute it started.

BRIGITTE

What are you saying?

LEON

We want you, Ginger, and Gabi to, together, repopulate the Earth with your kind.

BRIGITTE

Our kind? How did the world die? Did you know about this?

LEON

Of course. We did it, as a matter of fact. Humans are too susceptible to all sickness and maim. Now, we can build on you all with a repopulation.

BRIGITTE (quietly)

If you can kill all of humanity…

She tears the straps off.

BRIGITTE

THEN WHY DON'T YOU KILL YOURSELVES, MOTHERFUCKERS!

She shrieks, flailing around. Men have to come in and grab her. She is screaming and crying uncontrollably.

BRIGITTE

I'll get back at you. I'll get back! You'll see! You'll see…..!

FADE OUT.

OPEN ON:

EXT.WASTELAND- MORNING

The entire land is completely flat. There is nothing. However, we do see a few gigantic metal domes protruding from the deserts. We PAN IN on one.

CUT TO:

INT.DOME- MORNING

Brigitte is standing beside the window, rubbing her huge belly.

BRIGITTE

Another kick.

Gabi and Ginger walk up behind her and put their arms on her shoulders. Brigitte turns around to Ginger. Ginger is holding a knife. Brigitte places Ginger's old necklace around her neck, and then takes the knife and slices into her hand. She slices Ginger's, drops the knife, and places their hands together.

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

I thought it would end here. Unfortunately, I was wrong. We had a long lifetime ahead of us.

CUT TO:

EX.DESERTS- MORNING

We are PANNING over the place, devoid of any life.

BRIGITTE (V.O.) (Cont.)

We now have to repopulate the world with our kind. An Adam and two Eves.

There is a single tree, and we pan in on the black shadow within it.

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

Whatever obstacles I have ahead of me, I do not know. But I at least have my happy ending.

The dark shadow opens its eyes. It is ShayShay. She smiles, and separates from her lower half, flying.

CUT TO BLACK

BRIGITTE (V.O.)

Together forever.

THE END


End file.
